saved
by hikakao2345
Summary: Matthew would have died from blood loss, but a certain Prussian saved him and now wants to be repayed for his help. what does he have in mind for the poor canadian? rated T... for now
1. Chapter 1

**Matthew pov**

I stared out the large windows to the school, dreading for the bell to ring, I glanced out the small window in the door to see Francis is already waiting for me and mentally groaned at the thought of him. The bell rang and everyone quickly filed out, wanting to get on with their weekends as I sluggishly fallowed behind the crowd, waiting for the Frenchman to pounce on me.

"hey Mattie" the Frenchman said, wrapping his arm around me roughly so I couldn't escape. I cringed at the sound of my name coming from the other student. My face held a 'I hate you but can't do anything about it' look as we walked down the large hallway, crowded with people.

"you should be grateful, because i think I'll go easy on ya today" Francis scoffed, clearly disgusted by me, we entered the back of the school where he usually pounded me. I felt a sharp pain run through me as I looked up at the blonde who had a sick grin plastered on his face. I cried out in pain as he kicked the back of my knee , fallowed by other kicks and punches, causing me to fall to the ground and spit up some blood. Francis dropped to the ground also, but only to get better access to me. He pulled out a pocket knife and held it towards my chest.

"i thought you were going easy on me!" I shrieked, trying to back away from the frightening man.

"i changed my mind" he said coldly, his eyes took on a sad glint as he looked passed me and at Alfred who was hanging around the new British kid. I made a mental note to never be near the British kid and Alfred when Francis beats me. He jabbed the knife into my chest, making a somewhat deep, clean cut. Tears formed in my eyes as my vision became blurry, I fought for consciousness but it got the best of me.

I managed to stay awake long enough to see Francis get shoved off me by an albino boy and he got a few good punches to the face. After that I fell into complete, utter darkness as that stuck in my head.

,,,

I opened my eyes to be blinded by light, once my eyes focused they darted around the room, not familiar with my surrounding until they layed on the white haired, red eyed boy.

"your finally up" he smirked, taking a seat in the arm chair next to me.

"what happened?" I asked in a soft voice as I lazily looked over at the albino boy.

"the awesome me saved you from most likely dying, from loss of blood" he said with a goofy grin plastered on his face. I nodded with a small smile to show my thanks to the boy.

"thank you and um... who are you?" I asked, his mouth dropped in disbelief as he stared at me, wide eyed.

"I AM THE AWESOME GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! How could you not know of my presence" he screeched as he stood there with his arm to his chest, announcing who he was with a look of bewilderment, that I found quite hilarious. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh from his over exaggeration.

"then wh-" I was cut off by the taller boy, who took a seat once again beside me.

"it's my turn to ask the questions" he stated, shifting to get comfortable before he started. "what's with your arms?" he asked as his face took on a serious look, it looked out of place on his face but still frightened me slightly.

"you looked!" I shrieked as I tried to cover up my arms and the scars that were placed up and down them.

"well I had to! Or you wouldn't be here!" he yelled back, I stared at him with a questioning look, until I felt the bandages wrapped around me. I looked down at my chest to find is bare, except for the bandages that tightly gripped my skin. I touched them lightly, carefully running my fingers over them. I looked back at the boy, who was sitting patiently waiting for me to answer his question.

Honestly I didn't want to answer his question, whenever I told people why I cut myself they would simply laugh at me and tell me to get over it, but they don't understand... they don't understand everything I have been through and probably never will..

"you can tell me" his voice wasn't loud and irritating, like it has been since he started talking. It was more of a soft and comforting tone. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, staring at the floor. Not daring to look him in the eyes

"well...no one really notices me and the only people who do are the ones who beat me up... and living at home isn't too good either" I said slowly and quietly, waiting for him to laugh and reject me like everyone else, but it never happened. Instead he put his arms around me. "it's ok" Gilbert mumbled, obviously not used to comforting people. I leaned into him and rested my head on his chest.

"you have to promise me something" I looked up at him through watery eyes, so he knew I was listening.

"promise you never hurt yourself again" he said sternly, giving my body a small squeeze. "and another thing, you can come to me for anything, I can handle it. I mean if I couldn't then how lame would that be?" the intense atmosphere faded as his voice became less sincere and more bouncy.

"ok" I said quietly, still leaning on the albino. Silence filled the room as tons of thoughts flooded into my mind, but the one that stuck out the most was 'did he actually accept me?'

**please review it would be greatly appreciated, especially because this is my first prucan^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Matthew pov.**  
I was snapped out of my thoughts as Gilbert turned on the t.v. On the screen a hockey game appeared, instantly my eyes were glued to the t.v.  
"Hey" i squeaked when the channel suddenly changed, not realizing it until after the word left my mouth. "You like hockey?" Gil asked, in a slightly surprised tone as he flipped back to the hockey game.  
"Y-yea" a small blush crept onto my face as i turned my attention back to t.v. In my head i let out small cheers and boos when i felt it was appropriate. When it was over i turned to Gilbert with a small smile on my face.  
"What time is it?" I asked, i glanced outside to see it's already dark out. " seven thirty" Gilbert responded, my eyes widened, knowing how much trouble i would be with my father once i got home.  
"Are you ok?" Gilbert asked, looking at me as if i just went insane. " yo earth to Mattie" he said while waving his hand in front of my face.  
"Y-yea sorry, but i r-really have t-to go" i squealed before running out the door. About halfway home o realized i didn't have my school bag, but didn't bother to go back for it.  
I walked in to find the house completely dark, i flipped on the lights to find my father sitting about five feet away from me, glaring at me.  
"H-hello father" i trembled from being in his presence.  
"Where were you?" He asks in a stern tone as he stood up from his seat and slowly walked towards me. I leaned against the door to hold myself up as he raised his fist in the air. I whimpered quietly waiting for the fist to connect with my face, but was saved by alfred.  
"Hey da-... what are you doing?" Alfred asked as he slid down the railing to the stairs.  
" i was just talking to your brother" my father said innocently, trying to cover up the fact that he hits me every now and then. I scowled at him before standing behind Alfred, knowing he wouldn't touch if Alfred was here.  
"But he was like pressed against the door" Alfred noted, still being too oblivious to realize what really happens.  
"We were just having a little fun, nothing to get worked up about" my father lied. ' maybe it's fun for you' i thought as i shifted my weight from one foot to the other. With out another word Alfred dragged me upstairs and into me my room.  
" what did he do to you?" Alfred asked slightly concerned. " n-nothing we just talked" i said truthfully, although if he didn't come down then oi probably would have had my face punched in.  
"Are you sure" he asked, probably suspicious of the bruises that were visible on my body. " yea.. i'm sure" i said with a some what genuine smile as i shifted in my seat.  
"Would you tell me if he ever did?" Alfred questioned, leaning closer to me so he could hear me better. " of coarse" i lied, i hated to lie to lie to my brother, considering he is the only one who is relatively close to friend, even if he only really uses me to do his homework.  
"Ok" he said cheerfully as he retreated to his own room until dinner is ready. We sat in an awkward silence. Once we were finished my father commanded Alfred to go upstairs, willingly Alfred did so and left me with our father.  
"Back to our conversation earlier" my father started as he stood from his seat. "I-i was hanging o-out with a f- friend" i stuttered, but managed to spit it all out.  
"And who is this friend?" He commanded more than asked. " Gilbert" i squeaked, taking a step back.  
"Gilbert.." he started, his face took on a thoughtful look before it filled with rage. " you mean that little albino freak that Alfred hates" he towered over me as he spoke to me.  
"Y-yes" i stuttered, scared shit less of the look in his eyes, let alone the rest of his body. " stay away from that ungrateful little twit!" He yelled, lifting me off my feet. "Ok" i said before being dropped onto the ground and kicked me with his boots. I simply let it happen knowing the consequences if i were to do anything about it. Also it stops him from taking his anger out on others so I'm ok with it, i thought as my father left the room.  
I went up to my room and pulled out the knife that i usually used to let all those bad bad thoughts and memories just bleed out. I stared at it for a few moments, wanting to keep my promise to Gilbert, but if i don't I'm not sure what would happen. Deciding on making one cut, i pressed the knife to my arm and watched my blood bleed out and drip off my arm. Satisfied i cleaned up the cut and bandaged it, then went to bed, but instantly regretted breaking the promise.


End file.
